


【铁虫】孕期日常丨one more time

by candylingling



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:00:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23452858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candylingling/pseuds/candylingling
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 2





	【铁虫】孕期日常丨one more time

背景设定：  
依旧MCU背景 孕期系列  
可看作是《你家小朋友要饿死啦》的前文  
5篇完结(✪ω✪)

-

“呃~嗯~”

正常omega怀孕的时候是不会发情的，但可能是蜘蛛血清改变了他的身体结构，总之，Peter发情了。

Tony刚出门帮他买酸梅汤了，即使这种事情别人可以做，但自从他怀孕之后，男人似乎无论事情大小，都不愿意假手于人。

淅淅沥沥的水从他的下体流出，沾湿了雪白的地毯。Peter托着已经明显凸起的孕肚，坐在柔软的沙发上，口中漏出了娇媚的呻吟声。

这怎么可能呢？Dr. Jane说过omega怀孕期间发情的几率只有三千分之一。难道自己就这么幸运吗？

身体越来越热，后穴的小口不自觉地开合。Peter轻松地褪下裤子，调整成侧躺的姿势，尝试着把手指伸到后面。

自从显怀之后，Peter就在Tony的衣柜中挑舒服宽大的衣服来穿，据他自己说，这样可以省钱。但其实是他喜欢穿自己Alpha的旧衣服，特别是家居服或者睡衣，因为上面有他喜欢的信息素味道。

他伸进去了两只手指，但和Alpha的尺寸相比完全不值一提，他没有觉得难耐的渴望得到缓解，反而愈见空虚。再插进去了一只手指，Peter扭着圆润挺翘的屁股，额头挂着虚汗，肿胀的小腿无力地蹬着地面，发出欲求不满的哼声。

Tony提着酸梅汤回来便看到这个让人欲仙欲死的景象。

满室飘散着omega香甜的奶味，让alpha觉得自己掉进了奶罐里。Tony不自觉溢出自己的信息素与爱人的味道交融，激得瘦小的omega在沙发上不自觉地颤抖了起来。

Tony放下酸梅汤，跪在沙发前，亲吻Omega娇嫩欲滴的唇瓣，开口声音沙哑，“boy，你要不要用抑制剂？”

Alpha清咧的海洋味道铺天盖地覆在自己身上，刺激着他颈后的腺体以及身体的每一个细胞。身上每一寸曾经与之交合的肌肤都在渴求着熟悉的侵入。

Peter控制不住内心的躁动，用小小的虎牙划破了alpha的嘴唇，猩甜的血染在他粉嫩的唇瓣上，一张一合之间都是难以言说的诱惑。

“No！我要你！Please！”

男孩怀孕之后，他们就再没行过房事。怀孕初期，他们谨遵医生的嘱咐，在前3个月避免床事。过了三个月后，男孩身体状况又不好，虽然他有提出要求，甚至不择手段地引诱他，但Tony始终以强大的意志力控制住自己不去碰男孩。

现在香香甜甜的Omega发情了，正用手指徒劳地安慰自己的后穴，泪眼汪汪地请求他进入自己。

Tony把他打横抱起，放在床上，温柔地解开他的衣襟。不满于男人拖拖拉拉的动作，男孩急不可耐地撕破了alpha的衣服，挺着大肚，跪在床上，用嘴含住了男人发硬的玉茎，卖力地吞吐。

Tony舒服地仰着头，薅住男孩棕色的卷发，毫不吝啬地赞美自己的omega。

“Good boy.”

“You are amazing！”

在含得嘴巴肿胀得难受之后，男孩终于抬头，alpha的爱液从他的小嘴流出，色情地滴落在他光洁的肚皮上。

“到你了。”

男孩张开双腿，湿润的小口在热情地邀请着他进入，但下身已经硬得不行的男人依然记得医生的嘱咐，他让omega侧躺，自己跳下床去。

“侧入可以减少对子宫的压迫。”

他伸进去四只手指，发情的小口湿得不成样子，4个月未经采摘的后穴异常紧致，他在温热的壁腔进进出出，用修剪得恰如其分的指甲轻轻扣着里面的褶皱。

“嗯......进来。不要手指。”

男孩一条腿伸直，另一条腿蹬直伸在空中，以最大的努力打开身体，方便alpha的进入。

此时扩张已经完成得差不多了，Tony扶着玉茎缓缓地插入男孩期待已久的身体，凭借被单的撕裂程度决定进入的速度。他的手也没有闲着，揉捏着男孩因为怀孕而变得温热柔软的胸脯，引得对方发出了舒服的呼声。

“快点......”

男孩艰难地转头瞪着alpha，无声地威胁他给自己更多。

Tony从善如流地加快了穿插的速度，强烈的撞击让软乎乎的omega身体止不住地往前移，Peter加大了双手抓住床单的力度，以承受更大的冲击。

“啊......啊......哈....快点......快点.......”

omega拔高的呻吟声就是最好的催情药，Tony找准了他的敏感点，发狠地顶了过去。Peter受不住地扯着被单，身体不断往外挺。

“Easy，boy. 你要夹断daddy吗？”

Omega稍稍放松了一点，换来了更为猛烈的抽插。忍耐已久的alpha蓄力猛攻，撞得Omega的肚子在床上一颤一颤地抖动起来。

“嗯啊！啊啊啊......太快了......daddy……”

男孩的手把床单撕成了一条一条的布块，最后他把着力点放在羽绒枕头上，却还是被alpha的毫不怜惜的顶撞冲破了理智，他软软地呻吟着，把枕头撕碎，原本被禁锢在布块里面的白色的绒花飘散在空中。

“D…..daddy…...我不行了......啊......”

男孩原本甜腻的呻吟声在猛烈的冲击之下变成了破碎的呜咽声，他额头滴着大滴大滴的汗，腿间流着被冲撞出来的白色肠液。房间回荡着他时高时低的呻吟声和呜咽声，还有激烈交合冲撞而出的水声，显得色情无比。微微垂下的窗帘敛住了屋内的无限春光，被欺负得厉害的孕夫眼角泛红，被持续撞击的孕肚似乎再也承受不住这等欢愉，细细地发出了抗议，在双重疼痛的夹击下，男孩终于忍不住抽抽搭搭地哭了起来。

“Tony，我辣不辣？”

男孩的白皙的背脊因情欲而泛红，小小的耳垂更是赤红一片，让alpha心生爱怜。Tony放慢了动作，细细地啃咬着Omega后背的软肉。

“我的Petey最辣。”

得到赞扬的omega忘记了疼痛，满足地绷直了身子，艰难地转过身抱住自己的alpha。男人胀大的玉茎在他体内扭转，激得他难耐地扭动着屁股和腰肢。终于，他正面抱住了alpha，双腿伸直夹在他腰间，惬意地欣赏着对方餍足的神色，最后，他遵循自己的欲望再次向alpha发出邀请。

“One more time，please, daddy. ”

-END-

人生第一辆车

我觉得我肾虚了......  
孕期系列到此结束啦  
谢谢大家这段时间的支持biubiubiu(๑¯∀¯๑)


End file.
